Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 3: Unleash Of The Mis-Edventures
Unleash Of The Mis-Edventures is the 3rd game in the Mis-Edventures series. Cheats Unlimited Strengh, Faster Run, Unlimited Stealth, Eddy's Bro, Bills, and Michael. The Eds Ed`s attacks are a Head Slam and the Lift And Throw.His special is "BIG TROUBLE!".His formation is Batter-Ed. He is third in comand. Double D:His attacks are a Ruler and The Sling Shot.His special is Hat Stun(His head is blurred out in this mode.)His formation is Trampol-Edd.He is second in comand. Eddy:His attacks are his Chain Wallet and his Stink Bombs.His special is Ray Of Riches.His formation is the Tower of Eddy.He is the leader of the eds. Edna:She is unlocked in level 3.Her attacks are a Stick and Stun Bombs.She doesn`t have a formation.Her special is Pop Blast.She is fourth in comand.She is also the cousin of Edd. The Urban Rangers Rolf:His attacks are the 1 Shoe Beating and Wilfred.His special is The 3 Shoe Beating.His formation is riding Vector.He is the leader of the Urban Rangers. Jonny 2x4:His attacks are Plank and Mustard and Ketchup.His special is transforming into Captin Melonhead(Make him faster and stronger for 10 seconds). Drew:His attacks are Kung-Fu and the Power Pole.His special is the Kamehameha.He doesn`t have a formation.He is Ed`s long lost brother. Jimmy:This time he is playable.His attacks are Mr.Yum Yum and his Curler.His special is a Rage Mode (similar to Jonny's).His formation is the Flyin` dolls.(He can make one of his dolls fly and he can grab it and it will make him fly.) Kids of the Cul-De-Sac Kevin:His attacks are a Megaphone Blast and his Baseball Bat.His special is the DORK attack.His formation is riding his bike.He is the leader of the team. Nazz:Her attacks are her Yodeling and Slapping.Her special is Rampage Nazz.She has no formation.She is second in comand. Sarah-Her attacks are her fists and yelling.Her special attack is similar to Ed`s formation.She doesn`t have a formation. Mark-He came from the same town as Drew.His attacks are a Ray Gun and a Meter Stick.His special is Levitation. He has no formation.He is unlocked in level The Conquers Eddy`s Bro, The Kankers, Madgatron, The Cowboy Robot, The Children, Evil Tim, The Alligonkey, The Kanker-Rator, The Gourd, Level 1:The Ed-Venge(Part 1) Johnny 2x4 and Plank have wanted revenge on the Cul-De-Sac.Now, they stike.They captured Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Edna.You must play as the Eds in this level.The Eds can`t beat them alone, so they must find the Urban Rangers because The Gourd used his new mind control powers and turned the people he captured evil.You must avoid all traps and all minions getting to the Urban Rangers.(Easter Egg-Big head) Level 2:The Ed-Venge(Part 2) You haved teamed up with the Urban Rangers.Now you must find The Gourd`s lair.Again,you have to avoid all traps and all minions.This time you play as the Urban Rangers.You found the lair, but no one is in there! Then, a trap door opens making the Eds fall into The Gourd's TRUE lair.You must fight Jonny and a giant fire monster he created.First you must beat the fire beast.Then, beat up The Gourd.He accepts defeat ,frees the mind controled people, and turns back into Melonhead.(Easter Egg-Small Head) Level 3:Dragonball Ed-volution This is a Eds bonus level.You play as Drew in this level as well.Edd has built a plane, but Ed crashed it.They come across Goku, Drew and Mark's master.They recieve training from him, but are attacked by two new villins.One of them was a android and the other was...Evil Tim! They have captured Ed.You must find Evil Tim's lair.Then,you must free Ed and destroy the android.Later, you must defeat Evil Tim.Finally, Edd fixes the plane and they head home.But, then they woke up and figured out it was a dream.(Easter Egg-Drew's Power Pole can change into the Z-Sword). Level 4:The Ed-key This is a Kids level.The alligonkey is back and wants revenge on Kevin.First, you must find Chimp Wurld.Then, try to find the alligonkey.When you find him, you have to catch him by riding Kevin's bike.Then, you must fight him.When you beat him,he doesn't accept defeat just yet.He challenges you to a race.Again, you must use Kevin's bike.When you cross the finish line, it flees.(Easter Egg-Ed in a monkey costume) Level 5:An Urban Ed The children return and they want to kill the Urban Rangers.First, you must hide from them.Then, attack them and run to somewhere else.Do this 3 more times.Then, make Jimmy fly away and find Kevin and Drew.Later, Jimmy comes back with them.Do the same thing like last time.Finally, use Drew's special attack to destroy their ultimate machine.(Easter Egg-Green head.) Level 6:Brotherly Ed-Velations It's the final level.Eddy's brother returns and still wants revenge on the Eds.First, you have to chase him through the Cul-De-Sac.Then, he runs into the school.You have to beat him up by doing Batter-Ed.When he grabs Eddy and he is hanging on to the door, quickly switch to Edd and make the door hit Eddy's brothers face to finish him.Out of nowhere the Kankers then capture Ed.Then, use Edd's special attack to blind them.Then use Edna's special attack to finish them off.(Easter Egg-The Eds when their old.) Level 7:Return of Ed-Zilla The Kanker-rator is back, but this time you play as Ed-Zilla, Edd-Zilla, and Eddy-Zilla.Destroy the 3 islands from the first game.Some of the buildings are stronger so use Batter-Ed.Don't forget to destroy the statue.Now, you have to use Trampol-Edd so Edd can help the guys up.Use Tower-of-Eddy to throw stink bombs at the Kanker- Rator to slow it down.Then throw 10 chunky puffs at it to defeat it once and for all.(Easter Egg-Ed-Zilla costumes) Level 8:Ed Wars:The Final Dawn Its a Eds bonus level.Madgatron teams up with The Cowboy Robot to take down the Ultrabots.The Eds team up with Luke Skywalker and Betamas Prime, the leader of the Ultrabots.First, you have to find Betamas Prime and help him and Luke take down the robots and defeat Madgatron and the Cowboy Robot.While they are stunned, use The Batter-Ed to destroy them both.(Easter Egg-Rebel Robot Ranch costume) Level 9:The Eds Unleashed The Eds were walking one day when they came across Sonic the Hedgehog fighting Eggman.They decided to team up and help defeat him.You have to go through Green Hill Zone, Blue Ridge Zone and Angel Island, taking down Badniks along the way.You then fight Eggman in his Death Egg Robot.Once you defeat him, he runs.(Easter Egg-The Chaos Emeralds) Level 10:A Long Ed Ago It is the final bonus level.Rolf was telling the Rangers a story, but Rolf saw a wolf.Rolf and the Rangers hunted down the wolf.Then, you have to beat up the wolf.Then, Rolf heard the wolf talk.It was Ed in a wolf costume the entire time.Rolf was about to beat Ed up until Edd and Eddy showed up and took him back to the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy started to beat Ed up.(Easter Egg-Ed in the wolf costume.) Secret Level 1:Superhero Ed The Eds were discussing what it would be like to be heroes.Suddenly, they transformed into superheroes(Ed-Thor.Edd-Spider-Man (with a little bit of Dragonfly.).Eddy-Super-Man.)They had to fight Kevin (Darkseid), Johnny(Hourglass), and Rolf (Loki).They used their powers to defeat them and they went back to normal.(Easter Egg-Super Hero costumes.) Secret Level 2:Supervillian Ed Same thing accept you play as the super villians.In this version though, the villians win and they conquer the world.(Easter Egg-Super Villian costumes.) Secret Level 3:Valentine's Ed It is Valentine's day, but the Eds remebered what happened last time.First, you have to find Sarah and Jimmy(who are fairies).Then, defeat Jimmy.In the lunch room, everyone is in love with each other.You have to find Rolf.Then, you find Sarah.You play as Rolf and defeat Sarah.However, The Kankers show up, doing the same thing Sarah was.Things go back to normal once you beat them.(Easter Egg-Sarah and Jimmy have wings) Secret Level 4:Return Of The Eds Luke Skywalker returns to warn the Cul-de-Sac about the Empire invading.Out of nowhere, Darth Vader attacked the Eds.They have to stop Vader from killing anyone.First, you have to chase him.Then, you have to fight him.Do this 3 times.Then, the Emperor comes out and you fight him.You must use Edd's Lightsaber(Ruler) to beat him. (Easter Egg-Jedi Robe) Secret level 5:Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Ed Goku comes to the Cul-De Sac to warn everyone about the Saiyan invasion.But, he trained the 3 groups.1 week later, the invasion began.The kids and Piccolo took on Raditz, the Urban Rangers(including Edna) and Krillin took on Nappa, and the Eds and Drew helped Goku and Gohan take on Vegeta.It finally ended when Drew, Ed, and Eddy became Super Sayians because Vegeta killed Edd.Vegeta left Earth.Raditz and Nappa are dead.Now our heroes must go to Planet Namek to bring Piccolo and Edd back.(Easter Egg-Ed,Eddy,and Drew able to go SSJ) Secret Level 6:Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Ed Many inoccent peole have died at the hands of the Sayians.Ed, Eddy, Drew,and Krillin head to Namek.First, you have to find a Namek named Guru.But halfway there, they ran into Vegeta! Later, they teamed up with him to take down a new threat named Frieza.They got to him, but Frieza got there first! You now have to fight Frieza.Then, Goku shows up stronger.You have to find the dragon balls while Goku and Vegeta hold off Frieza.You then revieve Piccolo and Edd.Then Frieza killed Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin.Goku and Edd went Super Sayian and told the guys to leave.Later, they defeated Frieza.They left Namek .Vegeta and Piccolo were revieved.(Easter Egg-Goku and Edd are able to go SSJ.) Secret Level 7:Ed 10 3 meteor's came to earth and three watches got on the Ed's wrists.Ed had the onmitrix, Edd had the ultimate onmitrix, and Eddy had the ultimatrix.But then there is a alien invasion led by Kevin, Rolf,and Johnny.You have to you use the powers of the watch's to stop it.(Easter Egg-Ed's have the watches.) Secret Level 8:Hall-O-Ed It begins with the Eds watching Halloween.Later, the Eds came across Michael Myers! You have to find a place to hide.They go in the haunted mansion only to discover that this was Michael's new house! Drew shows up just into time to shoot him and hit him with a Super Kamehameha.Drew explains that Michael was after him all this time because Drew met him before and stopped him from killing Dr. Loomis.The Eds don't believe him and they continued they Trick-or-Treating.(Easter Egg-Hall-O-Ween costumes) Secret Level 9: The Eds VS The World The Eds awaken to find that Evil Tim is back and this time, he has casted an evil spell that turns everyone against the Eds! However, Scott Pilgrim arrives to help. you must navigate through the Cul-de-Sac until you find Evil Tim at the Junkyard.Ed and Scott beat him with both the Power of Love and Power of Understanding swords, restoring peace and saving the day.(Easter Egg-Drew's Power Pole can change into the Power of Love sword) Secret Level 10: Gods Against Eds It's Edd's birthday party, which everyone's having a good time.However, the most powerful person in the universe and God Of Destruction, Bills, attacks looking for Goku.Goku arrives, battling Bills with his new perfected Super Saiyan God form.Bills starts to overpower him, The Eds, Drew, and Mark transform SSJG with help from Goku's friends.They, along with everyone else in the universe, give their power to Goku to create the Ultimate Spirit Bomb. Goku beats him, saving Earth from Bills.(Easter Egg-The Eds, Drew, Mark, and Goku can become SSJG) Custscenes It was a fine day and in a lair was johnny and plank. Gourd: Plank its time to get revenge on CUL-DE-SAC MUAHAHAHAHA . Back outside. Eddy: Man its so boring around here can't we do something fun. Edna: I'm sure something fun will happen. Edd: Well who knows. Ed: Butter toast. And then Johnny comes and uses robotic hands to capture Edna , Kevin , Sarah and Nazz. Edna : Guys help. Kevin: Hey melonhead what are you doing. Gourd: I'm getting my revenge. Call us The Gourd and Timber the Darkshard. Then he leaves. Eddy: Lets follow him. They get to the lair. Eddy: Ok Gourd free them now. Gourd: I dont think so. Edd: But why Johnny? Johnny: Because you beated me up Eddy: Johnny I tried to tell you Johnny uses his power and hipnotizes the kids he captured Edna , Kevin , Nazz and Sarah : yes master Gourd Gourd: hahahahaha Then Gourd and the kids teleport and the lair is beginning to destroy itself and the Eds escape. Ed: Johnny has become bad guys Edd: We know Ed we must save them but we cant we need the Urban Rangers help eddy: oh man after many battles with the minions they get to rolf place rolf: hello ed boys edd: rolf there isnt much time johnny has gone insane and he captures kevin , sarah , edna and nazz and he hipnotized them to became evil and we need your help and the urban rangers then rolf jumps in a bucket and he appers in urban ranger uniform rolf: do not fear the urban rangers are here jimmy showed up eddy: how great . to be continued 2.The ed-venge (part 2) rolf: ok ed boys we will go and search johnny wood boys base and save our beloved friends eddy: then what are we waitin for lets go after many battles they find the liar rolf: johnny the wood boy its time to suffer the justice of the urban rangers no one is there jimmy: rolf no one is here eddy:WHAT!! then,a trap door opens and the eds fall into captain melonhead's new lair. johnny: hello and welcome to my new lair hahahaha eddy: johnny where are the others johnny: they are here the kids : hahahaha johnny: its time to battle me,plank,and my fire monster then a fire monster shows up and they start to battle they defeat the monster and johnny johnny: you defeated me i will release them now the kids return to good again edna: what happened nazz: i dont know johnny: can you guys forgive us edd: we forgive you johnny: thanks guys . 3.Dragonball Ed-volution double d is building a plane edd: gentlemen i build a airplane that will take us where we want to go eddy: good then lets go they get in the airplane ed: hey what this do eddy , edd: ed no! but ed smashes a wing and they crash ?: hey are you ok the eds are awake and it was goku goku: hey im goku ed: im ed edd: double d eddy: eddy then someone comes and its drew drew: hey guys eddy: hey its drew drew: nice to see ya i was training with mark then mark shows up mark: we can train you eddy: sweat then two guys attack them ?: hello eds and it was the evil tim eds: evil tim ?: i am an android and evil tim was with an android evil tim: i came here to destroy in the name of the sinister 10 and this is my mission from the leaders who are the kankers edd: sinister 10 ? eddy: kankers! edd: but wait a minute the werent the kankers the leaders of the mutants of evil evil tim: yes they were but you defeated them and the mutants of evil and they formed a new team and thats the sinister 10.the ones from the mutants of evil are back well accept for sarah-2 and the lemon brook lumpers and some joined us eddy: we are going to stop you and the kankers evil tim: we will see and he and the android capture ed ed: help me guys eddy and edd: ed drew:we must save him dont worry you are trained after many battles in the lair he finds ed and frees him ed: thanks guys eddy:not a problem lets go but then the android shows up android: i shall destroy you drew: not a chance after they beat the android the android explodes then someone claps and it was the evil tim evil tim: very good you defeated the android lets see if you are matched against me after they beat evil tim evil tim: maybe you defeated me but you cant defeat the other 9 then the evil tim has exploded then they return to the place mark:guess what the airplane is fixed they go in the plane and they go and waved goodbye to goku and they wake up and it was a dream eddy: oh man another dream . edd: yes eddy maybe evil tim create the dream to destroy us and i think we did it but we must deal with the rest of the sinister 10 eddy: dont worry we will beat them right lumpy ed: what . 4.The Ed-key kevin is walking with his bike but then some bananas hit him and he falls and the kids watch and mark laughs and someone appears and it is alligonkey kevin: hey aren't you the alligonkey that trap my pals right alligonkey: thats right i came to get revenge on you and im with the sinister 10 follow me to the chimp world and we will fight there then alligonkey goes away mark: common lets get him after they have many battles at the chimp world and beat the alligonkey alligonkey: you didn't beat me yet i challenge you kevin into a race kevin: then lets do it after he beats alligonkey at the race they put him in a cage and throw him in the lake with crocodiles nazz: well that was disturbing mark: lets do it again sarah: shut up 5.An urban ed some strange ship comes to rolf house and its the children children: rolf we came to kill you we are with the sinister 10 rolf: rolf and the urban rangers shall defeat you again evil children rolf calls the urban rangers jonny: lets go after many hits rolf: ranger jimmy go and find kevin and drew they are strong to fight the children jimmy: but rolf but then rolf throws jimmy in the air flying jimmy finds kevin and drew and falls and kevin laughs drew: hey jimmy whats up jimmy: we need your help guys to defeat the children then jimmy takes kevin and drew to rolf rolf: kevin lets make a formation to defeat the children kevin: okay rolf they make the formation and the children unleash some machine children: its time to destroy the cul-de-sac with the machine drew: i dont think so after they beat the children the machine explodes with them jonny: we did it we beat the children rolf: urban rangers you did very well 6.Brotherly Ed-Velations the eds are going to the trailer park eddy: lets go find the kankers edd: yes i mean so evil tim , alligonkey and the children that remains 7 of the sinisters ed: math makes me itchy double d then someone comes and it is eddy brother eddy: bro eddy brother: hi pipsqueak so your going to the leaders of the sinisters 10 because im apart of the sinisters i will take you were are the kankers if you follow me i will have my revenge then eddy brother goes eddy: lets go after him then edna comes edna: hey guys i will help you fight the kankers edd: thanks edna after they get to school and beat eddy brother he falls unconcinous and someone cames and kidnapes ed edna eddy edd: ed and it was the kankers eddy: kankers lee: hi eddy so you defeated bro that remains just 6 of us of the sinisters marie: thats right we are going to beat you may: hi edna then they fall in a trap door and the kankers are there too after they beat the kankers they fall unconcinous and they save ed ed: thanks guys edd: we beated the leaders of the sinister 10 and eliminate the sinisters but now that remains just 3 of them now that we beat the kankers eddy: and we are going to beat the last 3 of the sinisters with no problem . 7. Return of Ed-Zilla the eds are sitting and then something cames at town and it is kanker-rator kanker-rator:raaaaah eddy: we must do something ed can you halucinate to be monster ed: sorry eddy but when i see giant buildings i halucinate eddy: what should we do edd: i think i have an idea then they go to double d house and he makes three chemicals edd: eddy if we drink this we can fight kanker-rator eddy: ok they drink the chemicals and they begin to grow into giant monsters ed:I am a monster after they beat the kanker-rator it exploded and they regain normal size again eddy: wow that was awesome edd: i agree ed: super cool . 8.Ed wars: the final dawn the eds and drew are at the junkyard and some strange machine comes and sucks them into the portal and they are at some strange planet eddy: where are we drew: i think we are at some strange dimension then someone cames and it is luke skywalker ed: its luke skywalker luke: hello people from earth the last 2 of the sinister 10 are madgatron and the cowboy robot they are attacking the ultrabots i formed an alliance with the leader of the ultrabots betamas prime but i need your help to find him edd: lets find him after they found betamas prime betamas: so you are the eds luke: we must find madgatron and the cowboy robot and destroy them and the robots eddy: then lets go after they destroy the robots and find the two robots madgatron: well if isnt the eds cowboy robot: you will pay for what you did to the others drew: we will beat you after they beat the robots they explode edd: we did it we gentlemen we defeated the last 2 and we saved the ultrabots betamas: thank you for helping us it is time to say goodbye luke: and may the force be with you then the machine transports the eds and drew back to the junkyard sarah: ed what are you doing here again ed: nothing baby sister sarah: its time for dinner get moving eddy: man what a kill joy . 9.The Eds Unleashed The Eds were relaxing when they saw Sonic fall from the sky. Ed: Banjo-Kazooie! Edd: Ed that's not Banjo thats Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: Hey can you guys help me defeat Baldy McNosehair? Eddy: Fine. They found Eggman passing through Green Hill Zone. Sonic:Hey Eggman where you going. Eggman: Why do you even call me that? Eddy: Because your FAT! Eggman: THAT IS IT!!! They followed him till they finally trapped him and defeated him. Eggman: I SHALL RETURN!!!!! Sonic: That was weird. Edd: What was? Ed: Buttered to- Eddy:If you finsh that sentence you're dead. Sonic: Baldy NEVER gave up without a fight.He was after something, but what? Edd: Well I'm going home. Ed: Me too. Eddy: Agreed. Sonic: Word. 10.A Long Ed Ago the urban rangers where at camping in the woods at night rolf: its time for rolf to tell you the story about the wolf who stole rolf lambs johnny: cool jimmy: scary then they see something and its some wolf rolf: its my enemy who eat rolf lambs lets hunt him after he beats the wolf its reveals its ed ed: hi rolf rolf: ed boy with the eye brow how dare you trick rolf like this then rolf beats ed then eddy and edd came eddy: ed what did you do this time then drew comes drew: wait rolf you see i received a wolf fur from my cousin i showed to the eds and ed take the fur and put it on himself rolf: well rolf shall forgive you this time ed boys and what a nice fur drew: thanks eddy: ed youre dead eddy started to chase ed and edd follows them and the urban rangers continue their camping trip with drew. S1+S2.Superhero Ed+Supervillian Ed Eddy: Man I wonder what it would be like to be superheroes. Edd: Well with great power comes... Ed: Double D that line is over 50 years old. Suddenly, the Eds wishes are granted. Eddy: WHOA! I'm freaking SUPERMAN! Edd:I'm Spider-Man except I can fly.......with wings? Ed:I'm Thor. But, they weren't the only ones that changed. Kevin:Sweet! I'm Darkseid! Johnny:I'm Green Goblin except I can drain peoples life force. Rolf:It would seem that I'm the green hooded wizard of the blonde warrior. Then the heroes and villians fought in an epic battle. You can make up an ending for both sides. After Credits Scenes Once you get 100% game completion and sit through the credits, 5 different cutscenes will show. 1.Edd goes through stories about Michael and finds out Drew WASN'T lying about his history with Michael.He also hears someone screaming and looks out the window finding a dead body and Michael's knife.2.Eggman reveals his latest projects, The Mechas, which reveals that he was after their DNA to finish them.3.Eddy and Drew were trying to find Ed when a gunman was about to shoot Eddy, but a saber comes and off his head went.Drew saw a man in a brown cloak with yellow sunglasses calling him f*ckface.Drew realizes it was Travis Touchdown. 4.The League of Evil Exes are revealed to be alive, planning revenge on Scott. 5.Bills receives word from Wiss that the thought-to- be destroyed 13th God Of Destruction(AKA Creator of all 13 universes.) along with the 13th universe has survived the "War Of The Gods" and has become stronger and wants vengance.Bills sets out to get the other 11 and Goku. Category:Games